


Pride and Joy

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Singer Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: Someone is holding a concert in Amity Park and it's not Ember McLain. Won't she be surprised in the end.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Kitty, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton, Ember McLain & Kitty
Kudos: 13





	Pride and Joy

Ember was pissed. This wasn’t really a surprise to those who knew her, given her short temper, but the reason she was mad this time was that someone set up a concert in Amity Park and it wasn’t her!

“When I get my hands on whoever is trying to steal my spotlight, they’re going to wish they never picked up an instrument!” growled out the ghostly rock diva as she stalked towards the concert venue.

“Ember, I know Rock ‘n’ Roll is the best there is, but other people actually do like other types of music. Like Classical!” stated the green-haired biker chick with a smile. “For all we know, this concert could be for people who like music other than Rock.”

Ember gave Kitty a weird look. “Okay, first off, who in their right mind would like Classical music?”

“Anyone who has ever watched a Looney Tunes cartoon.”

“…Touché. Secondly, it’s the principle of the matter, Kitty! Amity Park is my territory! Only Rock music should be heard here!”

Kitty merely rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ember really needed to be a bit more open-minded when it came to other genres. The two ghost girls got closer to the venue it was clear what type of concert was going to take place.

“Stay calm, Ember,” said Kitty as she noticed the concertgoers in their Rock ‘n’ Roll outfits.

“I’m going to kill someone,” said Ember with a hiss as she glared at everyone. She then glared at the stage. “Starting with whoever is trying to usurp my throne!”

She was about to fly over to the stage when Kitty grabbed her and held her back. The two girls struggled against each other, but stop when the crowd let out a cheer, signifying that the concert was about to start. Looking over towards the stage, the girls’ eyes widened upon seeing who was up there.

“B-Baby-Pop?!” exclaimed Ember.

Up on stage stood local hero Danny Phantom, but he wasn’t in his usual hazmat costume. His new outfit consisted of a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white leather boots. In his hands was a Fender Stratocaster, which further confused the ghost girls.

“Danny can play the guitar?” questioned Kitty.

“What the hell is he doing?!” demanded Ember, clenching her fists.

It was then Danny spoke into the microphone. “This first song is dedicated to a very special lady in my life. You know who you are.”

When he started to play, the crowd cheered and the jaws of both Ember and Kitty dropped in astonishment at how he was shredding it. Their shock grew when he started singing.

**Well you’ve heard about love givin’ sight to the blind  
My baby’s lovin’ cause the sun to shine  
She’s my sweet little thang…She’s my pride and joy  
She’s my sweet little baby…I’m her little lover boy**

“Holy shit! Danny can sing!” exclaimed Kitty, while Ember could only stare at the halfa on stage.

**Yeah I love my baby…Heart and soul  
Love like ours won’t never grow old  
She’s my sweet little thang…She’s my pride and joy  
She’s my sweet little baby…I’m her little lover boy**

_‘How long has he been keeping this talent a secret?!’_ thought Ember, feeling something within her core.

**Yeah I love my lady…She’s long and lean  
You mess with her…You’ll see a man get mean  
She’s my sweet little thang…She’s my pride and joy  
She’s my sweet little baby…I’m her little lover boy**

This was when Danny went into a guitar solo. As he played, Kitty glanced over towards Ember and her eyes widened to see the rock diva breathing heavy with a look of lust in her eyes.

_‘Damn. I always knew she had it bad for Danny, but to see her like this…Danny’s secret talent must have earned him some brownie points.’_

The white-haired halfa soon started singing again.

**Well I love my baby…Like the finest wine  
Stick with her until the end of time  
She’s my sweet little thang…She’s my pride and joy  
She’s my sweet little baby…I’m her little lover boy**

Kitty was starting to wonder if Ember was going to burn the place down with the way her fiery hair was flickering about.

**Yeah I love my baby…Heart and soul  
Love like ours won’t never grow old  
She’s my sweet little thang…She’s my pride and joy  
She’s my sweet little baby…I’m her little lover boy**

Danny then went into the final guitar solo of the song. When he finished, the crowd went wild and Kitty couldn’t help but cheer along.

“That was awesome! Don’t you think, Ember?” asked the biker chick with a smile. She then frowned when she didn’t get an answer. “Ember?”

Turning to look at her friend, she found that Ember was still looking at Danny with a lustful look. The next thing Kitty knew was Ember shooting off like a rocket over the crowd and towards Danny.

On stage, Danny didn’t have time to react when he felt something collide with him and cover his mouth. With wide eyes he saw that it was Ember, her lips upon his, her hands holding his face still, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Smirking internally, he closed his eyes, returned the kiss, and placed his hands on her butt to support her. The crowd whistled and catcalled at the sight they were witnessing.

Ember soon ended the kiss and looked into his ecto green eyes.

“You know, Baby-Pop, I should kill you; both for keeping your talent a secret and for holding a concert without me knowing.”

“Hm, getting to spend the rest of my afterlife with you? I don’t really see a downside to that,” replied Danny with a grin.

The rock diva merely rolled her eyes before giving him a glare, which he could tell had no real anger behind it. “You’ll still need to be punished for this. You’ve got me all worked up now!”

“Later. The concert is still going on. That reminds me, I know you’ve said you don’t do duets, but how would you like to join me for the next few songs?”

He was right, she didn’t do duets, but there are always exceptions to the rules and the cute Baby-Pop in the tight shirt and jeans was that exception.

“You’re on, Baby-Pop!”

She got off of him and summoned her guitar. The two teens then started to belt out some classic Rock songs, much to the crowd’s pleasure. In the back, Kitty could only shake her head in amusement.

“Those two are definitely made for each other. I better be the Maid of Honor at their wedding, though.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on December 16, 2019.
> 
> **I think this is the very first songfic I’ve ever written and what better song to go with than “Pride and Joy” from Stevie Ray Vaughan. Seriously, go listen to that song. It’s one of the best.**
> 
> **I mainly chose this song because I felt it fit the Danny x Ember pairing perfectly and I could see Danny singing it to Ember.**


End file.
